Anger Management
by The Night Huntress
Summary: Six people learn that it is NOT okay to get Annabeth angry. Ever.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Nico di Angelo opened the door of the Jackson Apartment to the smell of pasta. "Mmm," he smiled and followed the smell. He walked toward the kitchen to see none other than Annabeth Chase running around holding a spatula. The kitchen was a mess. There uncooked pasta took over the floor, hot water boiled like a witch's pot, and tomato sauce all over the counter. The refrigerator was still open, and the sink was left running. Annabeth herself was covered with blue food coloring. She looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Hey Annabeth-" Nico started nervously.

"SHUT UP!" she said.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I haven't said anything yet. What's up with you? Are you on your period? Did you just trash Percy's apartment? Why am I asking too many questions?" Annabeth gave a glare that could rival Percy's. "I should stop asking questions."

Annabeth sighed. "I'm cooking for our date tonight. _AND I'M NOT ON MY PERIOD_. Why would you know that? You're what, ten?"

"Thirteen. You're doing a fabulous job, by the way."

"Shut up," Annabeth frowned. "I asked Thalia to take Percy out somewhere so I can cook us dinner. Though I admit I'm not doing a good job."

Nico grinned. "You asked Thalia took stall him? You realize that she's probably out there tying him up and sending him to a tattoo shop or something?" He jumped. "Need any help, Wise Girl?"

"Percy only gets to call me Wise Girl," she replied. "But I guess you could just watch me cook. Unless you behave."

Nico gave her a thumbs up. "So...what are you cooking?" He peeked over her shoulder. "Monster salad?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Spaghetti with shrimp. Blue spaghetti. Percy likes blue." Nico nodded. Annabeth walked back to the kitchen and he followed her. Annabeth scanned the place. "Nico, can you get me the broom?" Nico nodded. He came back with a mop. Annabeth sighed. "Nico, the _broom_. Not the mop." Nico pretended not to hear her.

"The lampshade? Alright?" Annabeth frowned. Nico came back with a lampshade on his head. Nico laughed. He was helping Percy, since he knew from experience that he didn't like to eat seafood. He thought of it like cannibalism. He wanted to make fun of Annabeth until she figured it out. It wasn't usually like him, but the Stolls ambushed him yesterday and made him eat something that made him... mischievous.

Annabeth sighed. "Okay. Fine. I'll go get the mop. You can go and start picking up the pasta on the floor." As soon as she was gone, Nico jumped on the pasta and kicked it all around. Stupid Stoll brothers. Then, he spread the tomato sauce all over the counter. Annabeth came back to see the terrible mess. "DI ANGELO!" she screamed. Nico pretended to shiver.

"Surry Annabeth. It won't happen again." To prove it, he took out a paper towel and began wiping the counter. Annabeth sighed.

"If you won't stop monkeying around, Nico, then get out." She turned back and walked to the living room. "I'm getting some more paper towels." As soon as she was gone, Nico laid down on the tomato sauce floor and started making tomato angels.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" he screamed. "This, and McDonald's!" Annabeth walked in once again, her face red.

"NICO DI ANGELO IF YOU DON'T CLEAN UP YOUR MESS THEN GET OUT!" Annabeth took some napkins and began wiping the floor tirelessly. Nico sat up and said, "Please, one more chance! I won't mess it up! Promise! Cross my heart!"

"The heart it not responsible for emotions," Annabeth said blankly. "The brain is. Cross your brain, not your heart, Death Breath." She sat up. "Fine. One last chance to clean the mess up. _If_ you mess up I will get a sack, put you in it, and hang you from the wall. You'll be forced to hold the disco ball." Nico nodded. "Aye aye, Captain!"

Annabeth continued to wipe the floor. "Please, get the ingredients out already. Place them all on the counter." Nico nodded. He walked over to the pantry.

"Pasta...tomato sauce...shrimp...onion...salt...pepper...confetti gun..." Nico raised his eye. "Confetti gun! Sweet!" Nico open the confetti gun and found no confetti. Nothing was in there. Suddenly, Nico had a brilliant idea. He took all the ingredients and put them all in the confetti gun. "Oh yeah!" He said, and he put his finger on the trigger. He walked to the kitchen where Annabeth was at.

She looked up. "Nico! What's that! Is that a-" Before she could respond, Nico aimed for the ceiling and pulled the trigger. Food shot out everywhere. "FOOD FIGHT!" He screamed.

Annabeth was mad. No, she was _furious_. Her face was burning red. She wiped the food off her face.

That son of Hades will get what is due.

* * *

"Well, wise girl, this is impressive," Percy said, taking a sip of his Coke. He winked at her. "It's amazing. The food. The music." He looked up and laughed. "And... the lights."

For on that night, Nico di Angelo was glued inside a sack and hung from the wall, holding the disco ball.

* * *

**Haha! This took a long time to make! :) Next time it'll be Percy's turn!**

**So, REVIEW BEFORE ANNABETH HANGS YOU FROM THE WALL !**

**The Night Huntress**


End file.
